One thing is working if you're standing there
by weareallgeniouses
Summary: Quinn is a sophmore now in NYC and she's got it going on. But there's one thing she can't let go of, the annoying yet beautiful Rachel Berry who is now MIA. This is my very first fanfic and you should know english isn't my first language. Please R&R :
1. Chapter 1 Perfect for you

When she got home that night, she was just too tired. After her 7 am – class, she had a meeting for a new project she was working on, and then went for coffee with some professor that was trying to get her involved in a performace in which she was, but wasn't interested in, all at the same time. After the coffee, she went to some other classes, library, gym, did some of her TA hours and dealt with a bunch of freshmans. "Oh God, you should just give up", she wanted to tell to that frightened boy that just seemed to be completely lost in class. Finally, she went straight home.

S, I'm not gonna be able to meet you tonight, I'm just too tired. Please tell B I'm sorry.

Come on Quinn, that's three in a row, you're fucking killing me!

I'm really sorry. But I had a long day...

Whatever, call me when you're available.

We live in the same freaking apartment, I don't think I...

Seriously, it doesn't look like it, we barely get to see you. But you better be there for breakfast. Britt is staying and she's making pancakes.

Alright, I'll see you two tomorrow morning.

Goodnight Grandma.

So Britt was staying, that shouldn't surprise her. In fact, B should just move in with them already. But no, if that hadn't happened already, it was because Santana didn't want to and was probably afraid... but who was her to judge her friend? Both of them were trying to be different people now. Braver, fearless. But these attempts weren't proving to be very successful. Quinn was trying to put her past behind her, after all, she was now a journalist major at Columbia. Her best friends were living in the same city, right next to her. Santana got into NYU, History and pre-law, who would know? And Brittany got into Julliard as a dance major. They had it all, good scholarships, decent jobs, a nice place to live, the best schools in town. Yet, the blonde wasn't satisfied. She wasn't happy with her own self. Even though she managed to get through what happened during high school, she felt there was something missing. Giving up Beth was probably the hardest thing she ever had to do in her life, but now she realized that it was all for the best, at least she got to visit the baby twice a year and got letters and pictures every month. Beth looked so happy. Plus, the former cheerleader was still friends with Finn, Kurt, Puck, even Mr. Schue! But there was this tinny detail. The one thing she hadn't moved on from, the one thing she just couldn't let go. That kiss with Rachel Berry. That night that changed her life. That moment that would never go away.

The next morning Quinn woke up to find Brittany and Santana ready to leave. The tall blonde went back to the room to grab her purse.

I'm so sorry Q, I totally forgot I had this meeting and... I'm sorry, I need to hang out with you. I feel that I don't know a thing about your life, said Santana while putting on her shoes.

Who are you? Is this the same Santana López that once exchanged sexts with Puckermann?

Shut up Q! That was so unnecessary. Plus, people change, you know?

I know, and I'm sorry. It's just, well, you seem to be so happy and … I don't know. Let's go to the movies tonight.

What about dinner and a movie? It's on me.

Alright, I'm done at 6, so just call me, we'll meet somewhere.

Deal, said the Latina rushing to the door. Brit shook her hand and muttered a quick goodbye before leaving with a donut on her other hand.

Quinn laughed and wondered when would she have that in her life. Not that she had given someone the chance. But it was just that, every time that she was ready to move on, when she felt that she was ready to have a fresh start, something always would bring her back to that moment, to that perfect kiss, to that feeling. And she had kissed people after that, and she had some pretty nice moments. But nothing like that moment a few moths ago. Something was missing. May be Rachel's lips. May be her hands, her hair, her smell. "And this is exactly why I should focus all my energies in my career" she thought to herself, while she remembered about this professor she had last semester, "you know what they say about single woman, and man?, they are just more successful, no distractions, no drama, no... nothing, focus your sexual energy in your work". After this scary thought, Quinn took a quick shower and walked to the subway. Funny thing, she hadn't talked to Rachel since they all moved to NYC.


	2. Chapter 2 The World is at war

**Please let me know what you think, I've been having fun writing this story :)**

During the first few months after high school, everyone from Glee tried really hard to keep in touch, sending emails to each other, making phone calls all day long. Eventually there were less and less emails, less phone calls. Quinn understood that, they were all making new friends, moving on from their lives in Ohio, becoming whatever it was that they were supposed to be. Whenever she did know something about her friends, she would receive the news with so much joy. Plus she had two of her best friends right there with her. But that short, annoying, so very talented brunette was nowhere to be seen. The blonde learned that Rachel would barely talk to Finn or Puck, and she never tried to reach Quinn. Hell, Brittany went to the same school, but she said Rachel was nowhere to be found. They were even taking a class together, but Rachel started to skip class, after a while, Brittany found out that Rachel had taken some kind of leave, so to speak. She was busy putting up a play. So Quinn, the former popular cheerleader decided not to push the rising star, maybe someday they would meet again. "Who knows?", she thought to herself.

At 6 o'clock she received a text from Santana; "meet us you know where, we're waiting for you!". Quinn knew where. There was this small bar, near by their department that they started to visit one day during their first week of school. A new friend of Britt introduced them the place and they would go hit the place at least every Friday, Saturday if possible and may be, just be on Sunday. But at some point, Quinn grew bored out of the bar. It was a cool place, and she had met some people there, she had fun. But she wanted something more, something she wasn't willing to admit to her friends.

- Q, snap out of that midsummer dream you're having. We're here.

- I'm sorry.

- What are you thinking about?, Brittany asked. She seemed to always be distracted, but damn this girl always asked the best questions.

- Well... I... I don't know.

- You know you've been like that since... I don't know! Last year? When we moved here, it was all good, you had your fun, you even allowed yourself to live a little.

- A little? S, I think she made out with more girls AND boys that you and I combined...

- I know... and then, what happened? So I get it, random hooking up's not your thing. But I don't think getting caught up in work should be your thing either. Specially not now, may be when we're like 24 or something.

- Right... I know, it's just...

- You wished you hadn't made out and stuff with girls? I mean, it's OK, you can go back to date boys only.

- No! It's not that at all, it's just, that I've been thinking about a particular event...

- Don't tell me it's THAT particular event!

- You mean when Man Hands kissed Q?, Brittany interrupted the revelation. Quinn gave her a dirty look.

- Yes, that's what I mean. And I would very much appreciate if you didn't refer to her as Man Hands. She was our friend after all, remember?.

- Fabray, you and I know that she was YOUR friend. But that's cool. I'm not thinking about that. What I wanna know is... what the hell are you waiting for? She lives at the same city you do, you were friends, spend every freaking day together, then she kissed you. What are you waiting for?

- Well, she made it very clear that she wanted her space once we got here. She kept talking about work all the time, being on stage...

- Yeah, and maybe she wanted you there. I thought that you were upset with her. Seriously Fabray, either make a move, or get over it. Now let's go to Jaime's house, he has a party and we all need a drink.

The shorter blonde didn't argue with any of those ideas, it all was true, she needed to do something, or just get over it once and for all. She also needed a drink.

That was officially her last day in Lima, Ohio. She spent the whole morning saying goodbye to her mother. Quinn was happy for Judy, who found an amazing man to grow old with, and started her own business. Judy was a different person now, they all were. Santana and Brittany would pick her up in a few hours, so Quinn rushed up to Rach's house. When she got there, James received her with a warm smile and then said "you know, the fact that you're leaving is really getting into Rach... I don't know, she didn't do her routine this morning, she's not gonna admit to it, but she'll miss you most over all the other kids in Glee", "but we're gonna be living at the same city...we", James hurried up and said, "you know Quinn, I just don't really know what's going on on that girls mind". The blonde went upstairs to find Rachel Berry sitting on the bed. No music, no videos, no TV, no nothing. Just a bittersweet silence.

- What's going on Rach?, asked Quinn sitting on the edge of the bed, right next to Rachel. The brunette immediately stood up and walked towards the window.

- I don't know Quinn. I just feel... lost I guess. I'm scared.

- Of what?

- Loosing you, said Rachel, blushing but without hesitating. She turned around to meet Quinn's eyes. Those eyes.

- You can't loose me, you dork. You mean the world to me.

- That's what you say now, but I'm sure that as soon as you go out there in the world, and people start to realize how beautiful and intelligent you are, then they'll take you away from me, 'cos then you'll see that I'll always be Rachel Berry, Rachel from Glee club, Rachel...

- Who's the most beautiful, talented and entertaining person I've ever met.

- Entertaining?, really?

- You know what I mean, Rach. You should know by now what you mean to me.

It hadn't been that long ago. Prom took place a year and a few months ago, but to Quinn, it was as if it had happened only yesterday. Her date was Puck and Rachel's was Finn. The four of them became really close that year, even closer than before. That made Santana somewhat jealous, but she would never admit to that. "But you're my BFF, you guys have always been there for me. I won't lie, I love hanging out with those 3, but you two, you are MY girls, alright?". Santana would always reply with a nasty comment, something like, "Whatever preggers". But Quinn didn't care, besides, Brittany would always let her know how the Latina actually felt "Come on S, you just told me an hour ago that you miss Q". So it went like that for most part of their senior year. At some point, Quinn doesn't really know when, Rachel and her started spending a lot of time together, cuddling while watching a movie, holding hands when taking long walks around the neighborhood. "What is this?" Quinn began to wondering one afternoon, it was Saturday, and Rachel had spent the whole day hanging out at her place and after a few hours of swimming, fell asleep while grabbing Quinn's arm. She looked at the brunette and thought it was the most beautiful thing in this would. "It's OK to say that, right? It's not like I like _like_ Rachel".


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm still having issues with the format, but please let me know if it's any better. Also, I did some changes to this particular chapter... I think we needed to see what went/is going on with Rachel and Quinn... please let me know what you think! Thanks for reading this :)**

Quinn had gotten over the fact that she once hated Rachel Berry, she forgave herself because Rachel forgave her in the first place. To think about that, at some point, she used to call her "Man Hands", "RuPaul", seemed so ridiculous now. Rachel had become a whole different person to Quinn, and she liked that. The only thing that bothered the blonde were the thoughts that would pop in her head every now and then. This unnecessary touching, these awkward silences, these long glances that they shared... those moments when she was with Rachel and the whole world would almost disappear. And that one, that thought wasn't even hers. One day, Puck let her know what he felt; "You know Quinn, I think it's great that you and Rach are friends now...but, well, I kinda think there's something going on with you two. It's just too intense the way you two look at each other and when you're together, it's almost as if the two of you had your own little world and none of us was invited". But the blonde would always reassure him that it was nothing, that they were great friends, and that she loved him. But that Saturday afternoon, after looking at the short brunette, feeling her body right next to hers and smelling Rachel's hair, well she wasn't so sure about anything anymore. But it didn't matter. She wasn't going to think about it anyway.

-/-

The three friends arrived at Jaime's house. It was full of college students trying to have a good time on a Friday night. Quinn felt she deserved that, she had been working really hard for the last few months, her grades were great and her work flawless, as Ms. Harper, her mentor would say. She was her favorite teacher at the university. Santana and Brittany tried to introduce Quinn to the new crowd. Their friend Jaime was a lot of fun, he was a History major, like Santana, but was way more relax and cool. The Latina was always dressed up, prepared to impress the world, unlike Jamie who was this sloppy-looking guy. He offered to get a drink for the girls and Quinn decided to go with him. The kitchen was full of some drama students from NYU and Julliard, that were talking about music and show tunes, and... she began to think about Rachel. One of the girls in the crowd approached to the former cheerleader.

"Hey, are you OK?", asked this new girl.

"Yeah, why?", said a very surprised Quinn.

"Well... you were kinda staring at us".

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was...I"

"No, that's cool. I was just wondering" - Long pause. Awkward silence.

"I'm Jess, Jess Andersson... by the way..."

"I'm Quinn Fabray", responded while shaking hands.

"Here you go Quinn," said Jaime. The blonde took the glass, it looked funny. -

"So I'm going back to San and Brit, wanna come?"

"No... I think I'll stay and talk to Jess here". The latter girl smiled.

-/-

High School would be over soon. Then they would all part ways: Rachel was also moving to NYC, and even though she was also enrolled at Julliard, she already had a proposal to start working on an off-Broadway production, so she'd be busy every day. And then Puck and Finn were going to school in DC, while Kurt, Mercedes and Tina decided to go to UCLA. After winning nationals, they could pretty much pick just about any school they desired. However, Quinn decided to retire from singing. She loved it, but she was ready to take a new challenge in her life. So journalism would be her new career... at least for now. She was scared, but happy. And the best part? Having Rach by her side. She had pictured it all. But none of the pretty things she had in mind for them actually took place. First Rachel stopped taking calls, eventually changed her number without telling anyone, then she stopped replying emails, messages, anything...

-/-

After that afternoon with Rachel, even though the shorter one was deeply asleep, Quinn decided she would not act differently around her. What could possibly happen anyway? But there was one thing she was completely secure about, she didn't care about labels anymore. During their junior year in high school they received new talent, it was very refreshing. One of the girls made an special impact in Quinn's life. Her name was Danielle, she was extremely talented and outgoing, she was perky and fun to be around. No one would have guessed that she lost a family member out of bigotry and ignorance. When the blonde learned about that event, she vowed to herself never to judge anyone, not even her own self. She decided to embrace whatever could happen, but specially to always being truthful and honest to Puck and her friends. And she had been, or at least that was what she thought.

-/-

"I don't know would you say that, "you mean the world to mean", what does that even mean?", started Rachel, almost crying.

"It means that I want you in my life, Rach. That even though we had a rough beginning, it was worthy because here we are today.", replied the blonde, trying to stay calm.

"Where? I mean honestly, Quinn. You are an amazing person, you have goals...", continued the brunette still facing Quinn.

"Rachel, you were the only six-year-old that knew what wanted to do with for the rest of her life while the others were trying to spell their names. You have a talent, and it will take you to places...and I'd like to be there with you"

Rachel was still standing there, shaking, confused. Quinn tried to read her eyes, but she couldn't. She thought of standing up, but didn't want to scare the other girl away. What would she even do? She was still sitting on the edge of the bed, and felt she was gonna slip. But then again, if she moved she would ruin this whole moment. There was something going on, Quinn felt it in the air. Rachel took a step in the blonde's direction. Was staring right at her. Then she took another step. "God, I need to do this", muttered. The cheerleader couldn't feel her legs, she was leaning on her arms that would fail on her any second now, "Just do it Rach, please", she almost whispered. She blushed but never lost contact with the other set of eyes. Finally, the short girl reached out for Quinn's lips. The kiss was perfect, it wasn't too hurried, but it was full of passion and awkwardness, it was sweet, yet firm. Rachel's lips were soft and tasted like strawberries. Quinn immediately replied the kiss. When she finally took conscience of her surroundings, she noticed that they were laying on the bed, her arms were now on the other girls face, caressing her hair. "Finally", said Quinn while pressing her lips against Rachel's.


	4. Chapter 4 I guess that's a good rule

**I hope you enjoy this chapter, I think it's a bit different but let me know! Thanks for reading and please review :)**

By the beginning of their first October in the city, Quinn just had no idea of how to get a hold of Rachel. Facebook, may be? In the mean time, the shot brunette started being more evasive than before, even with Brittany at class. "Bitch", said Santana one day after finding out that Berry completely ditched the taller blonde. Eventually, Rachel'd start to skip classes and so on.

"Q, whatever you did to that girl, you need to apologize. She was mean to B", started Santana.

"But I didn't do anything..." she replied.

"Well, may be that's exactly the problem, may be you should have."

"I replied the kiss, I told her I wanted to be with her in NY, I called her when we got here."

"And she never answered", continued Brittany.

"So I don't know what to do. I told her that I needed to see her, you know how many times I tried to call her, and then she changed her number S, people just don't fucking do that!" She was upset, she was hurt, why was Rachel running away from her?

"What did you want to talk to her about?", asked the very upset Latina

"I don't know... us?"

"May be you scared her away, may be she thought you were gonna reject her..."

"No one wants that", noted Brittany.

"May be she's scared", continued Santana, while holding Brittany's hand.

"But I wasn't gonna reject her, I want her... but now she'll never know. You know I tried, S..."

"Try harder", commanded Santana, reminding Quinn of Sue Silvester's tone of voice.

-/-

Jamie went back to the other room by himself.

"Where's Q?", asked Santana

"She's talking to that pretty girl over there"

The two girls tried to take a look at Quinn and the other girl, when they finally managed to do so (and faied at being subtle about it), started to scream;

"Now that's the Quinn Fabray I know!"

"Are you for real? You mean Quinn's gay?"

"Well, not really..." said Brittany

"Quinn's never been about labels, none of us are...", continued the Latina while holding hands with the taller girl.

"I see...", said Jaime trying to take a pick at Quinn. May be he'd get to see something interesting.

Back in the kitchen, Quinn was definitely hitting it off with the new girl. It felt good, she was a little tipsy, but was enjoying herself, knowing at all times that she had control over the situation, or at least that's what she thought. Pretty soon the blonde learned that Jess was also a dance major with Britt, but she was a year older than her.

"So, have you ever met a girl named Rachel Berry? I think she goes to your school", started very casually.

"Of course I have, she's amazing... makes me wanna quit school!"

"Oh... and what is she like?"

"I don't really know, I mean, everyone at Julliard knows who she is, of course, who wouldn't? She's very talented, and I've heard she's really nice. But I don't really know her... why?"

"I went to high school with her, you know, I'm just curious"

"Well, there's this myth... it's like an urban legend. But some people say someone broke her heart, so she decided that the stage would be her only commitment. But like I said, those are only rumors".

"I see", replied a little distracted.

"Hey, I'll get you another drink. Be back in a second"

"Sure", but Quinn's mind wasn't there anymore, what was that whole "legend" about? Why would Rachel say someone broke her heart? Was she talking about Finn? There was no freaking way! Rachel had kissed her! She did, and Quinn replied the kiss and it was perfect.

"So, some of us are going to another party. They say it should be fun!" Quinn grabbed her drink, chugged it and quickly walked towards the girl, "Let's do it".

"Hey, San!", screamed Quinn, that urban legend mixed with alcohol weren't such a good combo. "Guess what? RuPaul says someone broke her heart!"

"What are you talking about Q? May be we should go home"

"Or may be, we should go with Jess to the party. Later!"

"You think we should go with her?", asked Britt.

"No, let her... I kinda think she should do this on her own".

-/-

A moment later her cell was ringing. The girls were just cuddling in bed, perfect silence.

"Oh shit! I was supposed to meet San and Britt an hour ago"..., started Quinn, gently pulling away from Rachel.

"Quinn, don't leave."

"Rach, we'll meet there. I know your parents said they wanted to take you, so I'll call you once we get to the new house. I'll call you everyday. And then when you finally get to your new home, I'll go visit you and help you unpack", said smiling. Thinking about their bright new future.

"But..."

"I really need to go, if I don't do it now, I never will!"

"Then may be you should stay..."

"And then, what would I do? They have all my stuff! We're gonna have an amazing time there Rach. I'll miss you..."

"I'll miss you too...I guess I'll just meet you there."

Quinn was way too excited to notice that there was something else showing in Rachel's tone of voice. Now, after a year, she thought that may be she should have stayed that day. But how was she supposed to know, that it'd be the beginning of a very distant and cold relationship with Rachel Berry. When the blonde called her for the fist time from the Big Apple, she was ready to tell the brunette about the amazing things they'd do together at the new city. But the other girl would pick up the phone. She even called the Berry residence, James took the call.

"Quinn! Are you at NYC already? I'm jealous"

"Yeah... hey, is Rach there?"

"She... well... you know what kiddo? Let me check, I think Greg and her went to... to the movies. You know those two."

"Right, can you tell her I called? Please"

"Sure, of course. Take care"

She knew James a little too well. She knew he was lying. And a text that Rachel sent her three hours later just confirmed that, "Sorry. Had dinner with the parents. TTYL". Quinn felt how her heart broke in two, felt how her heart went down all the way to her feet. All her dreams shattered in a second. "I was really in love with her... I am", Quinn thought to herself.

-/-


	5. Chapter 5 Look, I can't do this

**Hope you enjoy this one. Let me know what you think!**

Quinn opened her eyes the next morning feeling anxious and nervous, "wait, it's Saturday, I don't have classes today... I can have breakfast with San and B... oh, wait a minute". It was at that particular moment when she realized she wasn't home, she was somewhere else... with no clothes on... and, who was that sleeping next to her? She had to gather her thoughts from last nihgt, hangover. What did she do last night? Then it hit her, it was that girl from the party, what was her name? The blonde had a terrible headache and was very thirsty, but more than that, she desperately needed to get out f that place. She tried to get out of bed without waking up... "Jess, that's the name". Her clothes were all over the floor. She picked them up while starting to get dress. And then there was only one thing missing, a bracelet, _her_ bracelet... But then she remembered, she took it off when she got into Jess's room. She had to take it off, she couldn't be with a different girl and wear Rachel's bracelet. "Why didn't I stop, I'll never have a drink again in my life". She wandered around the room, looking for the bracelet, it was nowhere to be seen, she walked trough the whole department, looking for it, nothing. Finally she decided to go back to the bedroom. Jess was awake.

"Hey... so, you're up", began to say the new girl.

"Yeah, I woke up a few minutes ago", replied Quinn, blushing. She hated that, she hated being in someone else's house. Feeling lost.

"Wanna have breakfast?"

"Actually, I need to meet my friends... but I was looking for a bracelet"

"Yeah, you took it off last night, you said something about being Rachel's bracelet... if you're in a hurry I can look for it and call you..."

"Sure, that'll work", that wasn't going to work, but Quinn wanted to go home, so she took the offer, wrote down her number and got the hell out of there.

-/-

Brittany and Santana were sitting on the couch, it began to rain, so they decided to catch a movie. Not bad for a post-Friday-night-party. Then the door opened.

"I guess it's you. I'm glad to see you're alive", started the Latina.

"If you were actually that concerned, you'd probably tried to call me this morning or last night. Even better, may be you'd have stopped me", replied a bitter Quinn Fabray.

"Oh, no, no. You're not gonna put this on me, you wanted it blondie, you wanted some, and you got it", said while Brittany moved to the kitchen.

"I need..."

Then Brittany interrupted her,

"Hey, I got a text from Rachel"

"What?", asked Quinn, almost frantic "what does it say?, B"

"She left three tickets at the university's auditorium. Her and her crew are making a special performance for a class. She says she understands if we can't make it"

"We?", said Santana, "may be this is the moment you've been waiting for Q"

"May be... damn it! And I had to loose the bracelet"

The two other girls burst in laughter, "I'm sorry Fabray, it's just too funny, do you even know her name?".

"Yeah, doesn't matter... well, I better shower"

"Take off the smell that other woman! Haha, no seriously Q, are we going?"

"Of course we are, and you two need to give me some ideas on... everything, this has to be perfect, Rach's finally inviting us and she's making a move... she is, right?"

"Like duh' Quinn! Of course she is, why else would she tell B that she left three tickets?"

"Alright, so we're going and we should buy flowers on our way... and, I don't know, everyone's doing that...so may be I should be more original", the blonde was hyperventilating.

"Q, I think you should breathe", said the taller blonde, "it'll be OK, you'll know what to take for Man Hands performance"

"She's not... Thanks, B", Quinn decided not to argue, she needed to feel better in order to face Rachel Berry for the first time in over a year.

-/-

"I found the bracelet. I'll be at Julliard's auditorium tonight, they're having a performance meet me there at 8, I have tickets for you and your friends as well, Jess". So she had the bracelet, and she was going to Rachel's performance. That shouldn't surprise her, after all, the two of them were at the same school and the brunette was already a star. She replied the text, "hey, thanks for letting me know. We have tickets already, but we'll meet you at the entrance at 8 :)". So Quinn would meet this girl at 8, play started at 8:30 and she'd had her bracelet by then and could meet Rachel... face her, once and for all.

-/-

At 8 o'clock Brittany, Santana and Quinn were standing at the entrance of the auditorium. They were all dressed up, the shorter blonde made a special attempt to look cool, relaxed, but she couldn't hide her excitement. If she had it her way, they would have been there since 4 pm. Brittany went to get the tickets and that girl Jess was nowhere to be seen. 8:15, 8:20, Quinn kept on looking to her clock, she thought of calling Jess, but she was too nervous to make a phone call. She just figured she'd try to call the other girl after the performance was over.

"Fabray, I think we should go in", suggested Santana, "it's 8.25, and I'm sure you don't wanna miss the play"

"OK, I'll just get the bracelet later...", replied a little annoyed. May be she should text Jess. No, she should focus on the performance right now.

They went in, the place was full of people, some reporters, some older people, "may be they're the teachers". Quinn took in a beep breath. She was going to go crazy. And then there was a text "We can meet after the play if you wanna. Go backstage and ask for George, he'll know. Hope to see you there. RB".

"Oh my God! Santana! Look at this!", screamed the blonde.

"Q, don't be disrespectful", Brit silenced her.

"Sorry B, but look". Santana took the phone.

"Well, there you go", said the Latina. "I guess you'll finally get a chance to see what the hell happened this last year"

Quinn Fabray hadn't been this happy in a long time. "Finally", said the blonde, feeling like that last day at Lime, Ohio, when Rachel had kissed her for the first and only time.


	6. Chapter 6 Just you and me here

**So here we go. Let's see how this goes, hope you like it. Thanks for your comments! :)**

It was Sunday. Sunny Sunday. Quinn went on a hike with the Berry bunch and it went on very normal. James was carrying everything, while Greg and Rachel would complain about the hills and dirt and bug bites. Quinn and James found that quite cute, actually. That day, two things happened that forced the blonde to actually start processing what was going on in her life. First, it was that chat with James, him and the cheerleader were actually very much alike. They were the cool ones in the bunch, they were pretty and talented and had learned the rough way that being mean to the people you care about won't take you anywhere.

"So, Quinn..."

"So, James", replied the blonde with a smirk.

"I've noticed that you and Rachel have become very close".

"That is correct"

"And while I'm glad about that, can't help to wonder..."

"What?"

"See, I understand that relationship between girls can be very intense, but yours with Rach, well, I don't know, sometimes I think it's a little too much"

"As if we were living in our own little world?"

"Exactly, how did you know?"

"Puck said something like that", replied Quinn, thinking that may be people saw something she didn't. May be there were overreacting, but what if they were right? What if there was something going on between Rachel and her?

Greg showed up just when they were talking. "Am I interrupting something? I can come back...", but Quinn decided she had enough, so she let the two men alone and went to meet Rachel who was sitting in the deck.

"What did Dad want to talk to you about?"

"Stuff", said the blonde blushing. The brunette was intrigued.

"What stuff, tell me"

"He thinks that you and I have something going on... and he's not the only one?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, Puck said something like that to me the other day"

"Oh", said while looking at Quinn, "and what would you do if you learned that it's all true?"

She didn't know what to say, would she run and hide? Would she accept that? She liked spending time with Rachel. She loved every second of it. What did that mean?

"I... I guess I'd do something about it"

"May be you should...here", she made a pause and then reached for something that she had in her bag pack. "I got this for you. I saw it and had to get it, it reminds me so much of you. It's delicate, yet strong, it's discrete but beautiful".

"Thanks Rach, I'll never take it off"

XXXXX

The performance started at 8:45 sharp. Quinn could barely concentrate. Her heart was beating so fast, it was bad. And then there was she, singing and acting... she looked so mature and grown up, and her voice was better than ever.

"She's actually good", said Santana. Brittany nodded and the other blonde couldn't pronounce a word. The performance went on for another hour but Quinn was too anxious. And then the blonde started to think and wonder.

"B, how did she get my number? We haven't talked, I haven't called her in a while", asked to the taller blonde.

"I don't know. We really haven't talked to her"

"May be she got it from Puck or Finn... dude, seriously, chill"

"Hey, I think we should start moving backstage", said Quinn. And then it hit her, she was about to meet Rachel. She took a deep breathe and made her way to the backstage entrance.

There was some people waiting outside, Quinn asked for George. Then this tall, extremely serious looking guy showed up and let her trough. We didn't let Santana or Brittany to go in with her. "It's alright, we'll be here". Quinn was nauseous, she felt sick and thought she was gonna pass out. May be she should leave.

"Wait here", said George. "The performance is over, Rachel we'll be here any minute. Do you need something?"

"I'm good, thanks"

"You know where to find me".

"Thank you". Quinn was surprised. George was too nice, it didn't match his exterior. She sat down, the lounge was good and for some reason it was empty, may be the cast would hang out there after or before the show. Then her phone rang, it was Jess

"Hey, the performance is over, where are you?"

"Backstage, I think I'll be out in a while, but my friends are out there, may be you can give them my bracelet"

"Actually..."

Then she heard all the applauds and cheering. Her heart went to her feet. The cast would be there in a minute.

"... Don't move, I'm in"

"What?"

As soon as the new girl said that, the actors and actresses started to get into the room, cheering and laughing, she heard some people saying how great it was. And then Quinn saw her, saw that face that she needed so much to touch. The blonde opened her mouth to say hi, while Rachel Berry walked towards her with a smile on her face. But then something happened, someone grabbed Quinn by the arm and turned her around.

"Here's the bracelet. It was by the entrance, you probably left it there when we first got to my house", said Jess while handing the bracelet to Quinn. Rachel stopped, she didn't hear a thing, but those images were replaying in her mind. Some random girl was smiling at Quinn and she had their bracelet.

"Thanks, but... I need to do something". Things were moving too fast. Quinn saw Rachel's expression. It was a mixture between disappointment, anger and something else she couldn't figure out. The brunette was looking at the bracelet. To Quinn it was all too bizarre, there were too many people in the room, so much noise, and Rachel was there, and this other girl handed Quinn the bracelet while the short girl was looking.

"Oh, no, it's not what you think", the blonde tried to explain.

"I don't ..." she didn't finish the sentence. Rachel left the lounge and went outside. She left the auditorium while Quinn rushed after her. Santana and Brittany saw them passing through.

"Q, are you OK?", asked the Latina. But the blonde didn't stop, she tried to reach Rachel. But by the time she got to the main entrance Rachel was nowhere to be seen. She was MIA again, and this time Quinn knew it was all her fault.


	7. Chapter 7 Nice house, can I come in?

**I was a little anxious while writing this, don't know why. But I hope you all like it! Thanks for commenting, and please let me know what you think!**

Santana and Brittany were holding Quinn. She was upset, now she'd never know what Rachel wanted to tell her. The blonde needed to know why Rachel had disappeared from her life. Why she had abandoned the blonde. It was true, she messed up, that incident backstage shouldn't had happened but she still needed some answers. And she was gonna get them.

"I'm gonna call Berry. S, let me use your phone, I need to make sure she picks up this time". Quinn looked up Rachel's text and dialed the number. It was calling.

"Hello?", it was her voice. But she sounded upset and sad, like she had been crying.

"Rachel, it's me". Long pause.

"I'm gonna hang up"

"Don't you dare to do that. You walked out of my life once. You don't get to do it again. I know that what happened after the performance didn't look good but..."

"I don't wanna know. Whatever it is that your doing with your life... I don't need to know if you're sleeping with her"

"Can we please meet for coffee or something?"

"I'll be busy all week with rehearsals for the performance"

"May be we..."

"Look, Quinn, I need to go". And she hung up. Again. Out of Quinn's life.

xxxxx

The three friends went back home. Quinn had her bracelet again, but lost Rachel. So close, yet so far away.

"You know they are always rehearsing from 8 am to 3 or 4 pm, and then, they go back at 6 or 7, it depends", said Brittany

"What are you talking about, B?", asked Santana

"Rachel's rehearsals. That's the schedule, well, it usually goes like that, remember S? That was mine last semester"

"You're right, babe. Q, if you need to know what happened, well you need to do something epic so Rachel has no other choice but to talk to you. The backstage incident was bad but she was the one that ran away, so she owes you... I already think you should move on"

"Something epic...", repeated the shorter blonde.

"Or maybe some coffee will do, Q. You know Berry, she is a woman of habits..."

"Yes! I'll do that, thank you guys!"

The following morning Quinn called in sick at work. She also lied to Ms. Harper so someone else would cover for her TA hours. She had never done that before, skipping class and work and there was the lying. But she had to make sure she would have Rachel back in her life. At least she would do everything in her power. She bought two cups of black coffee, no sugar and sat outside of the auditorium.

xxxxx

Rachel picked up that habit during their senior year, when she felt she had no time to do all the things she needed to get done, college apps, Glee music, her own videos...

"Rach, you know you shouldn't be drinking that much coffee", said Quinn one morning during breakfast. She'd stay over every now and then, specially because she loved when Rachel made her pancakes for breakfast.

"I compensate you know? I balance all my meals", replied Rachel.

"You have a lot of energy as it is, with this much caffeine, you'll go crazy"

"I already am", said looking at the blonde.

"That's true", and Quinn returned the smile.

"Besides, I already have on unhealthy habit, I can't allow myself to pick up another one".

"And what bad habit do you have?"

"I didn't say bad, I said unhealthy. It's not the same Quinn Fabray"

"Well, what is it? You only have super healthy habits"

"No, Quinn. You are my only unhealthy habit, I spend too much time with you, you know?"

"Well, I can arrange that", said the blonde smiling, what was that all about she thought to herself. "I won't hang out with you... at all"

"Nooo", cried Rachel. "I like you being my unhealthy habit". They were looking at each other, Quinn had a funny feeling in her stomach, she couldn't process the food, or just concentrate. James walked in the kitchen. The two girls jumped, surprised.

"Am... am I interrupting something? Are you two OK?"

"Yes, we were just … talking Dad", replied Rachel.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn had been there since 7:30am, just in case Rachel showed up earlier, which wouldn't surprise her. She knew Rachel. She also knew that this was may be a little too much. She had been trying to reach Rachel for too long. This was gonna be her last shot. If it didn't work, she was done, may be San was right, may be she needed to move on. They weren't in high school anymore. If Rachel didn't want her, Quinn couldn't force her. This thought sadden her, but she had to face things. At 9 some guy was walking into the auditorium, "Hi, I'm sorry, I'm looking for Rachel... I was wondering if you know at what time she has to show up today". The guy told her that he wasn't sure, he was an electrician. And the actors should show up "soon". She sat down again and waited. She had been for over a year, a few hours wouldn't kill her. But this thoughts were interrumped.

"¿Quinn?", asked that voice.

"Rachel... I", but Quinn didn't really know what to say. She had gone over that moment so many times in her head.

"Look, I can't talk right now, in fact..."

"No, you won't do this. We're gonna talk, and you're gonna tell me what happened this last year. You owe me that much. I get it that you're upset about what happened the other day, but seriously, we hadn't talked for over a year"

"And you are seeing someone else, so that's fine. Go with her and leave me alone"

"Why are you being like that? Can't you see that ever since you have been gone it's all caffeine-free?", said while handing the brunette a cup of coffee.

Rachel smiled, but tried to hide it quickly.

"Was that a smile, Rachel Berry?"

"So what if it was? Look, the truth is, you hurted me, and I was confused and... you stopped calling"

"You changed your freaking number, are you kidding me?"

"Why are you here?"

"Well, you know what they say... 'if you love someone, tell him or her. Forget about the rules or the dear of looking ridiculous..'"

"Are you saying you love me?".

Quinn didn't know what to say, what was Rachel saying? That she didn't love her back? Quinn blushed, and felt extremely hurt and angry at herself for believing a lie for so long. It was all an illusion. Rachel was standing there, asking her if she loved her. All Quinn could do was walk away, as fast as she could. She had been wrong all along, that's why Rachel was avoiding her probably. Quinn walked and walked, couldn't hear a sound, only her tears falling from her eyes.

"I said wait!", it was Rachel, she ran after Quinn. "Please wait, come to my house tonight. I'll make you your favorite meal. We can talk there. Be there at 8, this is my address", said while handing a piece of paper to the blonde. "I need to go now, but I'll be waiting. See you tonight... I missed you, Quinn".

Quinn stood there, she couldn't do anything but smile. As soon as she got back to her senses, she called Santana.

"I told you Q, epic!"

"I know, I think it worked, although waiting outside the auditorium with two cups of coffee, not exactly epic … but I have a good feeling, I mean, I'm still unsure about what will she say, she was surprised when I said I was in love with her"

"Well, of course she was! I'll be she didn't see it coming, but I think it'll be fine"

"I hope so... finally, I'll finally will work this out"


	8. Chapter 8 Do you think they're in love?

**So here we go, thanks to everyone that's been reading this story! **

Quinn went home. She had a lot to process. So was Rachel Berry scared or surprised or even pleased with the blonde's love declaration? It was all too unsure for Quinn, but she decided to wait. She'd know that night.

"So, finally, you and Berry will meet, and make up, and make out...", started Santana as soon as she started walking to Quinn. Brittany was right behind the Latina, holding some flowers.

"We got this for you, so you can take them to RuPaul's house"

"Aw, thanks B. It'll so much better when you stop calling her names though"

"Right...", replied Santana, "anyway, you're going over to her place tonight aaand..."

"And that's it, we're gonna talk about what happened this last year, I hope. Like I said, she owes me that much. It'd be great if, you know, we could keep seen each other. But if at least we get to really talk, it'd be easier for me to get over...her".

"Right, but I'm sure she wants you, you know? Why else would she have contact B If she didn't want to see you? I mean, we all know that Rachel berry does not handle change all too well. She was probably scared".

"Yeah, well guess I'll find out tonight"

"Guess so", said the Latina.

xxxxxxxxx

The first time Quinn stayed over at Rachel's house they were watching a movie and the cheerleader fell asleep. That was actually a lie. They were watching one of the brunettes DVD collection, a musical. The blonde couldn't remember which one. It didn't matter, really. They were sitting on Rachel's bed, playing with each other fingers, very casually, very innocent. They were linking each other pinkies and that stuff friends do while watching a movie. Or something like that. Pretty soon they were lying on the bed, Quinn rested her head on Rachel's shoulder and pretty soon she fell asleep. Rachel didn't move, she didn't want the blonde to wake up, if she did she might leave... eventually she had to move, at least she should call Quinn's mom to let her know her daughter was staying over. The blonde noticed that movement, but pretty soon Rachel said;

"Don't move, I called you mom, she wants you to stay here. I mean, you're ok with that, right"

"Sure...", said with sleepy eyes, "I'm cold, come here"

Rachel didn't hesitate and went back to bed, next to her friend. Quinn could feel Rachel's body right next to her. They were facing each other, eyes closed. The cheerleader opened her eyes a couple of times, just to see Rachel, sleeping like an angel. The third time she opened her eyes, her friend seemed to be closer to her, but she wasn't sure. Quinn tried to go back to sleep and closed her eyes for what it seemed to be an eternity. But couldn't help to open her eyes once more. And the brunette seemed to be closer this time. She could feel Rachel's nose with her own. Was she going crazy? Did Rachel move closer to her? Quinn moved a little, to see Rachel's face closer, but then freaked out and went back to bed. She didn't know what to do and the butterflies in her stomach wouldn't let her think. All she could do was whisper "You know? I wasn't tired, I never actually fell asleep".

xxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn was staning outside of Rachel's apartment in NYC. It seemed all to blurry and confusing now. She had been waiting for that moment ever since she left Lima. Now what? She asked herself. She took in a deep breathe. She needed to knock that door, but couldn't move. She had the flowers Brittany had bought for the date in one hand, the other was shaking, unsure of what to do. Then the door opened.

"Are you gonna stay there all night?"

"Uh, no, I" she blushed, really bad. "So, how was your day?", started to say while going inside Rachel's apartment.

"It was, interesting. A really attractive blonde got my coffee this morning"

"Really?" replied Quinn, feeling angered for some reason.

"Yeah, that was probably the best part of my day... even the whole month, and I believe she also got me flowers, which would only make my life even better"

Quinn handed her the flowers, while looking at Rachel's house. It was clean and neat, she had a piano in the living room and the food smelled so good.

"I thought you'd appreciate the piano in the living room, remember when we used to do our own performances for my dads?"

"How could I forget Rach?"

"Well, come on now, sit down", said while pointing at the couch in the living room.

"Guess you didn't need me to make your house pretty, you were so worried about it"

"I was... and, I did want you there, just so you know", explained before moving to the kitchen.

Silence.

"Red or white?"

"I think you know the answer"

"White it is", and then appeared with two glasses of whine. "Here"

Quinn took and glass and then almost chugged the whole thing.

"Someone's thirsty...so tell me about your day"

"Mmm, no, what if you tell me more about yours?"

"Ook, well, like I said, I had an amazing day, I even got to cook dinner for a pretty lady"

"Are you flirting with me?", said the blonde using a tone of voice with a hint of bitterness.

"May be I am"

"No...", said while standing up. "No, you don't get to do that... I mean, I get it, as much as I am hating it right now, being here with you feels right and easy and it's almost as if I had been all year long. But let me tell you something, being here, also reminds me that you pushed me away from your life. And I know we're here to talk about it... but God! You hurted me so much!"

"Well, I wasn't the one that gave some random girl our bracelet", replied standing up, walking to the opposite side of the room.

"It was an accident Rachel, that wasn't supposed to happen. And it doesn't really matter. You pushed everyone away from your life!"

"I... I didn't mean for that to happen. I didn't know what to do. When my parents dropped me off and I began working at that first production... well everyone there seemed so secure and confident. I had to rehearse harder than everyone, my director convinced me to cut ties for a while... just until I learned how to be on my own. I was so focused on that first play, that I lost touch with everyone. After a few weeks I realized that everything I did wasn't worthy without you guys around... without you. But then things got tougher at trainings, that I decided I had to change my phone number, I couldn't talk to you, not then. I needed to prove myself that I was someone, that I actually was talented. I mean, during the first month, Brittany told me that you were already involved in a bunch of projects and classes and that you were doing so good"

"And I wanted to share that with you more than anyone else!"

"I wanted to be there for you too... but by the time I realized that... It was too late! I mean, I changed my freaking number... I thought you'd given up on me. By then the emails had disappeared. So I thought you'd have met someone else and were so happy with your life... I couldn't even see Britt. Looking at her reminded me that I had lost you"

"But you never did..."

"So I sent her that text...", Rachel paused "because I overheard your name. Some girl in my class said the name. I didn't think it had something to do with you, I thought it was a sign", then burped a bitter laugh, "but of course it had something to do with you. She had our bracelet, she was talking about you with her friends."

"That's so ridiculous, Rachel... it was nothing. You were out of my life because you chose to do so, and this girl was saying that people said that someone broke your heart, so if someone was seeing someone else already, well that was you"

"I was talking about you Quinn"

"What?"

"When I first moved here and felt you so distant... well, I told people that I had my heart broken. It is..."

"I... I don't know Rachel. I understand what you went trough"

"But I don't expect you to forgive me. I agree that the whole bracelet thing is not remotely as serious as what I did to you... so I don't expect you to take me back in your life, not like this. Plus... well, we never really talked about the kiss and high school, and faking falling asleep"

Quinn laughed nervously and then said "I... I need time to process everything you just said. So I hope you understand if I really can't stay here for dinner. I need to think. I need to go out and have a cigarette and ..."

"Since when do you smoke?", screamed Rachel.

"Are you gonna question me about that? Berry, you never change. No matter how hard you try, you're still the same person I once knew. And I wanna get to know you again, and I wanna talk about that kiss, because that was the best kiss I've ever had"

"Talk about pressure", replied smiling.

"But in order for me to trust you again... I think it's your time to make a big, epic move, prove me that you are really ready to come back to my life... then we'll see what happens"

"Fair enough", said smiling, "I..."

"Think about it, you have to make it right Rach, and you only get one shot. I'm serious, I waited for you and even met you backstage after you sent me that pathetic text"

"Alright! I get it...see, I already... I mean I think I know what I should do, what I wanna do. Meet me this Friday at 8 o'clock at Clifton Park, take Brittany and Santana if you wanna"

"So... OK, I'll be there"


	9. Chapter 9 But one thing I know I can do

**Any kind of feedback is welcome, thanks to everyone that's been reading this story :) Means a lot to me! And please let me know how's my english, am a bit concerned about it!**

Quinn was sitting in the living room, sipping coffee and going through some old pictures from high school when Santana and Brittany appeared.

"So, how did it go?" asked Santana sitting right next to Quinn.

"Yes, we wanna know, share the good news", continued Brittany. The shorter blonde smiled.

"I'm still processing the whole thing..."

"What happened? Why did she go MIA on you, on all of us?"

"Well, apparently the director for her first play was very much like Sue Silvester, pushing the actors, forcing them to cut ties with people around them so they will only think about the play"

"Oh yea, that reminds me of high school", said Brittany.

"So, she got caught up in that and I guess that by the time she realized on what she was actually missing, she tried to make up but then thought it was too late, but then sent the text to Britt, and you know she saw Jess and stormed out of the auditorium... but at least we really did clear up the air on somethings. I didn't stay for dinner though"

"Ow, why not Q?", asked the Latina, "seems like things were going well... but what did she say about the coffee and the high school kisses and all that jealousy"

"We... I don't know. I think we barely talked about it. But I did tell her that it was now her time to make a move, something epic. I wanna trust her again, and be with her. But I need to know she's actually ready this time".

"She was ready last time, I'm sure she is this time as well... and about the big gesture", started Santana.

"Oh, you need to come with me next Friday. She says she has something waiting for me"

"Well be there", replied Brittany. Then Quinn's phone rang, "Oh, crap, it's Mrs. Harper, I'll bet she's worried about me" and then ran to her room, she didn't like when people heard her conversations, specially when those conversations involved some lying.

"We didn't get a chance to tell her, S"

"We will, Q" and then gave the Latina a kiss on her chick.

xxxxxx

One day, Quinn decided to call Rachel's house in Lima. She was worried, and it was Christmas eve after all, she needed to know if Rachel was at least alive.

"Hello, Berry's residence", said James on the other end of the line.

"Hi, this is Quinn Fabray"

"Quinn, honey, so good to hear from you, how are you?"

"Uhm, I'm doing well. James, let's cut the crap, last time we talked you lied to me. And I get it, for whatever reason you decided to do it, you had to. Now, I haven't heard from Rach in a long time, since we moved here. She managed to disappear from everyone's radar. So, I know that you won't tell me where she is, but at least I need to know if she's OK, you and I once were friends, or something like that, I considered you family".

There was a long pause, and Quinn thought she heard someone hanging up the phone, some other phone. As if there was someone else listening to that conversation. Quinn blushed, may be she had been a little too aggressive. James probably had nothing to do with that.

"I... Quinn, I'm really sorry for lying to you that time, may be you know me well... and I'm a terrible liar. All I can ask of you is to be patient. People make mistakes, but trust me, we all come around. Guess all I'm saying is, yes, Rach is alright. Confused, but doing fine. Whatever it is that I think about her choices, it's not my place to judge that. But please Quinn, I guess if I can still ask for a favor, but the sake of old times, it's to be patient. We all care about you, we _all_ do"

"Thanks", she didn't know what to say next, she could barely articulate a very insipid "Merry Christmas", as if that would mean anything to the Berry's.

"Thank you Quinn. Happy Holidays to you too"

xxxxxxxxxxxx

It was Friday. Quinn had a long day ahead of her. Because she didn't show up for class, TA hours or work on Monday, she was behind with everything. And she was only halfway through her semester. But it was worthed, she finally managed to see Rachel Berry who should now, make a big, epic move to get her back. She had been thinking about that moment for so long...

Finally it was 5 pm, she was supposed to meet Santana and Brittany at 6 at their place, so the three of them would go meet Rachel at 8. It was perfect, only one more paper to review and then she was done. "Stupid kid", she thought to herself while reading the paper. Then the phone in the office rang.

"Quinn, this is Mr. Robles, I was wondering if you would mind stopping by at a meeting we're having with the Dean. Shouldn't last long, and I think you'd wanna make it. I know it's last minute and all, but we just managed to work out the meeting with him. Remember that project we talked about a few weeks ago? It's getting bigger, kid! You should come by... if you want, I understand it's Friday and you probably have a date. But like I said, it probably won't take long. And it'd be great for your resume, not to mention you'd get paid..."

"I..." she didn't know what to say. She wanted to go back home so she could get ready and then meet Rach, but then again, the project was really important and could help her start a career as a journalist. "Sure, I'll be there, I mean, it won't take long, right?"

"No, not at all, we'll just do a brief presentation and let the Dean think about it, we all have plans haha, so come by to his meeting room, fast!"

"Alright, I'll just make one quick phone call and meet you there".

She hung and called Sanatana.

"S, I'm gonna be late, I have an urgent meeting and I don't think I'll make it on time to meet you guys back home , guess we should just meet at the park, makes more sense. I can walk to there from here..."

"Alright Q, whatever you want. Just make sure you're on time, this is kinda the last shot for the two of you"

"I know... I'll be there"

"OK, see you there, good luck"

Quinn rushed to the meeting room. May be they wouldn't take long, "I mean, Mr. Robles promised that", she thought to herself. She made a quick stop by the restroom, "Man, don't I look terrible...".

The meeting started at 5:45. The presentation didn't take much time, they were done by 6:30, "Perfect", thought the blonde, she could walk to the park from that building, it would only take her like 20 minutes. But then the Dean decided to go into the details of the project

"Might as well just do it right now", he said. Quinn was worried, but it only was 6:30 after all, if she managed to get out of there at 7:40 she'd be fine.

But then the clock hit 7:30, and they weren't even close to be done. The Dean was extremely interested in all the details about the project, plus he loved both of the students involved in the project.

"Miss Fabray, I remember reading one of your papers for Mr. Robles class, I was impressed and am very pleased to see you here and Mr. Udo, your work here in the office has been nothing but..." Quinn wasn't paying attention anymore, she texted Santana "S, Im late, late, late" and the Latina wrote back with a serious of texts, something like "Seriously, we're here already", "dude, they are about to start", "Q, where are you, it's 7:45", "Blondie, Berry looks as if she was to explode", "7:50".

Quinn couldn't take it anymore. She was restless and impatient, and all the other people were talking and talking. The next moment she noticed and actually aware of what she was doing, she was running out the door, muttering some sort of excuse like "I need to use the restroom". Then she ran to the park, she had never run that fast in her life, not even when she was a Cheerio and Sue Silvester yelled at her. When she got to the park she saw a stage, lights, and a bunch of people standing there, clapping and cheering. She ran to the crowd and managed to get to the first line.

"Finally", said Rachel Berry, who was on the stage, with a band, looking beautiful, "see folks, I told you she'd show up. Now prepare for your epic gesture, Quinn Fabray, hopefully after this, you'll realize that I am ready".


	10. Chapter 10 Airplanes are falling

**So I was a bit worried about this chapter, but I think I like it! Please let me know what you think! Any kind of feedback is more than welcome, also, thanks for reading. You should all know, that this is chapter 10 out of 11, I think... maybe?**

"Before we start, I want to thank all my cast mates for letting me do this. And to our audience, I know that this next performance does not appear on your programs, but I want to thank you all for being so understanding, specially those of you that have been in love and know what is like to screw up and then trying to make up. So no more talking and some more singing, this next song takes me back to high school. Actually it's a mashup, some of you may remember those songs, one of them is Taking Chances, the other one No Air. And with these two songs, the message that I'm trying to get across, well, it's something like, 'forgive me I know I messed up, but what do you say to taking chances, what do you say to jumping off the edge because losing you is like living in a world with no air!' Music please!". The audience went crazy, and Quinn couldn't help to smile, she didn't think she had smile like that in a really long time, and her friends noticed. The band was playing and Rachel sang like never before, she felt every single word, hoping that Quinn would understand that she was more than ready to make things right.

"Wow, Q, that smile! I told you Berry wouldn't screw up!", said Santana

"I can't wait for you to do something like that for me", replied Brittany. Quinn smiled once more, this time she laugh at Santana's face.

"Well, it may not be something like that, but B, would you move in with me? Well, us... well..."

"Of course I will silly, that is, if miss Fabray here doesn't mind"

"What are you talking about? I'd be more than happy to have you around, you're always there anyway! Now shut up and let me enjoy this!". Quinn was staring at Rachel, she might not have heard every word, but she knew, she felt what the other girl was telling her.

After Rachel's mashup, the actual program started, not before the brunette would try to read Quinn's face, and after being reassured that it was everything the blonde was asking for, she went out there with her cast and gave one of her best performances. The audience was going crazy, grinning at Quinn, some of them even told her how lucky she was and how jealous they were. When the performance was finished, and the actors were congratulating each other behind the stage, Quinn showed up, ran to Rachel and melted in the brunette's arms. Then took a step back, Rachel smiled at her...

"So, what did you think?", the brunette asked, nervous and a little anxious.

"What did I think? Mmm, I'm not sure how to put it in words"

"May be with a song!"

"Rach, I love it when you sing, but you know I don't do that anymore"

"I don't... I didn't know" said Rachel, realizing how much she had missed over the last year.

"But don't worry about it... you'll have time to catch up"

"Does that mean you're giving me a second chance?"

"To sum it up...". Quinn made a small pause and walked to Rachel. Put her hands on Rachel's waist and pull the girl in, closer to her body, the blonde leaned her face, getting closer to the other girl's face, she took her time. Rachel closed her eyes, she could feel Quinn's lips, brushing over hers. Then Quinn actually pressed her lips onto the brunette's, the feeling was incredible, she thought. She actually couldn't feel her legs. They were kissing, a very soft and gentle kiss, but enough to get Rachel's cast mates going crazy. It didn't last long, Rachel interrupted it.

"Before we go on with this... you skipped dinner the last time"

"Rach, the kiss was..."

"I know, believe me I know! But it's really important for me, to show you how much I care before... well, before we decide what to do"

"You already showed me, trust me", said Quinn a little disappointed because the kiss was over, but that was the Rachel she knew, things had to be done her way.

"I have some other things in mind", replied with a wink.

"What do you have in mind Rachel Berry? This sounds dangerous"

"It's not, but I think you'll like it! It's a surprise I have for you, I've had it for sometime now"

"What?", asked the blonde, very anxious.

"You'll have to wait and see, it's my apartment... and we're having dinner of course"

"So I see you're really into this"

"All the way", replied smiling.

Quinn and Rachel went to meet their friends.

"Nice singing Berry, and I see it worked", started Santana while looking at the two girls holding hands.

"Yes, looks like it. But we still have one more thing to do. So if you excuse me, I'll steal your friend for the night"

"That's great, so S and I will have the house to ourselves". Quinn wrinkled her face and Rachel laughed.

"B, they don't have to know! Plus, I know there's someone over here who's getting lucky tonight!"

"San, shut up!", said Quinn while poking her friend.

"That's OK, Quinn. Just prepare yourself to be amazed", replied the brunette and the shorter blonde blushed and was unable to say another word.

"Guess I'll see you guys tomorrow morning", finished Santana and began to walk away, holding hands with Brittany, on their way to their new home.

"You know, Quinn, I know what Santana said, but I promise that's not exactly what I have in mind, I mean I do... but I don't, you know. It's not like I don't want you like...", but pretty soon Quinn was kissing her again, except that this time the kiss was a bit stronger and intense, the blonde had her arms around Rachel's wait and brunette had hers around Quinn's neck, she was playing with the blonde's hair when Quinn whispered in her ear "Just surprise me, alright? More than you've done so, so far"


	11. Chapter 11 You square all the corners

**This chapter is shorter, but I wanna take my time with the next one. We'll see how this goes, but I think I'll make one more chapter for this story and then we'll see, let me know what you think! **

Before definetely moving to NYC, Rachel visited one of the places her and Quinn would usually hang out at. Whenever they felt they needed some space from Glee, life, or the boys, they would go to this spot, it was half on hour away from town, a place in the forest, around the are were the two girls would go on hikes with Rachel's dads. She went there to take a picture of the sunset. She had witnessed so many right next to the blonde, that she felt they both would need nice reminders of their life in Lima. They lived some of their best moments in that particular spot. Sunsets there were beautiful, and the chats she had with Quinn were so careless and free. She would miss that, being there, sitting next to Quinn laughing and messing with her. She wondered if they would have there once they moved to NY. She felt anxious, what if she lost the other girl? What if NY proved to be too much for them? So she took the picture, to remind to the two of them were they came from, who they really were, so they would never forget what they meant to each other. She took the picture and went home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Quinn was grinning and smiling all the way from the park to Rachel's house. They were cuddling with each other, they wanted to get to Rachel's home already, and were too self-aware that the driver was looking, like really looking at them.

"Rach, I wanna ask you something"

"Ask away", replied the brunette, holding Quinn closer to her body. It was a cold night, and God she needed to warm up. The blonde smiled and said,

"When did you first realized you liked, _liked_ me?

"I... I don't know. I think it was during one of our getaways to the forest, remember? How we used to put a blanket and sit there for hours, until it was really dark and we knew we should go home?"

"I remember, I miss that place"

"I think about it everyday... so, I think it was one of those days. We were talking and then, you held me in your arms and said 'Rach, I'm really sorry for what happened before... I can't believe that you were actually able to forgive me', and then there we were, holding each other under that perfect blueish sky, the sun was disappearing behind the moutains and I had Quinn Fabray in my arms. Quinn Fabray former cheerleader, super talented Glee star, ex president of the Celibacy Club"

"Hey!", said Quinn while punching Rachel in the arm, "is that the only reason why you liked me? Because I was Quinn freaking Fabray?"

"Of course not, silly... now don't ruin the moment, I was telling you about _that_ particular moment"

"Alright...sorry, please go on"

"So there we were and then I started to think off your eyes, and how every time you looked at me, I felt that I was burning inside, I didn't have you, but I was terrified about losing you... I thought that your eyes were trying to tell me something I couldn't figure out, but I couldn't get that thought out of my head... and that I wanted to hold you once more, or even kiss you. But then I reacted, and began to wonder if that was some kind of fairy tale.. a story I was making up in my head"

"But it wasn't Rach"

"I know that now, but back then... I wasn't sure. I mean, we were dating those two goofs. We will have to talk to them"

"I know, we'll get to that eventually"

"Right... so it wasn't after the kiss that I thought to myself that something could actually happen. But then I ruined things, you know about the play and our SueSilvester-like director. It was a nightmare, and I felt so much pressure, I wanted to be the best. But then, I had no one to share that with. Sure I had new friends and my cast mates, but I would go home alone and realized how much I wanted you there. But I think mostly I was just scared to accept that things could actually happen, and even more, things could be great"

"Are you still scared?"

"Of course I am!"

"What?" asked Quinn pulling away.

"But I am also excited and I can't wait to see what will happen with us. So yeah, I am scared. But now I see that that's only one part. A tiny detail, in a bigger and better picture. With you"

"Aw, you and your words Rachel Berry, you always know what to say"

"That's not true at all. But thank you"

"Now can I ask about the surprise that's awaiting for me at your apartment?"

"Of course!"

"Well... what is it?"

"You'll have to wait and see. I actually cannot believe you didn't see it the other day"

Quinn tried to think about Rachel's apartment... what was there for her to see?

"Guess you'll have to wait and see... then you can tell me about the first time that you realized you had feelings for me and decided to kiss me"

"I kissed you? You kissed me first... not that I'm complaining"

They both laughed. Then Rachel gave some more directions to the driver, that was way more into their conversation than on looking the road. They finally got to Rachel's apartment.

"Finally... my surprise" whispered Quinn into Rachel's ear, which made the brunette shiver.


	12. Chapter 12 I can be perfect for you

The girls arrived at Rachel's apartment. Quinn didn't notice anything different from the last time she was there. The piano was still in the living room and the smell of the food was delicious, if anything, Rachel was probably a better cook now, which made Quinn extremely happy. She walked around the brunette's apartment, trying to find something. They both were a but nervous, now everything was out in the open, their feelings for each other and the wonder of what would happen in the future.

"What are you looking for?", asked Rachel, while observing Quinn move around the place.

"I don't know. Someone promised me a surprise, so may be you can help me"

"Mmm, I don't think so. You should be able to find it yourself"

"I see...so may be it's that delicious meal I smell"

"Nope, it's not that. This delicious meal you say, it's been there since the last time you visited my place... well not _that _exact meal, but you know what I mean"

"I know it's not the same!", said giggling, "so may be my surprise isn't something, but rather someone", and walked to Rachel. Quinn kissed her in the chick and held the brunette in her arms, then moved to Rachel's neck. The latter had to step away.

"As much as I'd like to continue with this, I am not your surprise. Come on, look closer, pay attention to the details, you're a journalist, you should be able to do that"

"Hey! I am perfectly able to do it. Alright, let's see", the blonde looked around in the living room, and then she saw it. She remembered that place as well.

xxxx

It had been a week since Quinn gave Beth away. She was still recovering, making sense out of the past year of her life. Everything had happened, she got pregnant , got kicked out of her house, then became best friends with Mercedes, and then, even more surprising, she started to hang out with Rachel Berry. The brunette also had a pretty intense year. With Glee, and boys, and school, she just didn't know what to do. So that day, Quinn felt the need to get away. She stormed her way to the parking lot and rushed to her car. She sat in the driver's sit and stared into nothing. Then she looked outside her window. Rachel was sitting on a bench, probably waiting for one of her dad's to pick her up. The blonde couldn't help to notice that the other girl was sad, upset. Quinn drove to her and then pulled her head out of the window.

"Rach... do you want some company?"

"Quinn? Are you talking to me?"

"Of course... don't act so surprised... we've been talking for some time now"

"Like a week or two"

"Oh, come on! Look I'm sorry if I bother you. I was thinking about driving senseless for a while, I thought that you'd feel like coming with. But you totally don't have to". Rachel didn't move or said a thing.

"Alright, I'll take that as a no. Don't worry, no hard feelings"

"Wait, no Quinn... I wanna go, let's go for a drive. I don't really wanna stay here"

So both girls decided to drive around.

"You know, there's a place near by. My dad's and I go there to hike. You should come with us one day.

"Sounds like a plan. And I think I know where it is, is that place near by Colby Rd., right?"

"Yeah! I didn't know you liked hiking"

"There's a lot you don't know about me"

"And who's fault is that?"

"Don't push it, Rachel"

"Sorry".

They drove for a few minutes, Rachel had been switching radio stations because she didn't like any of Quinn's music.

"I'll make a playlist for you, so you can expand your horizons"

"Why are you criticizing my music?"

"I'm not! To make things fair, you can make one for me, so next time we are driving, we both know what to expect"

"You say that as if it were a bad thing"

"Not at all... I'm sorry, it's been a long day"

"Same here... alright, get off the car Berry"

"No"

"What?", replied Quinn, confused. She didn't really understand Rachel.

"Can we just sit here, and listen to some more of your weird pop music?"

"Sure... we can do that"

"I love sunsets", said Rachel, staring at the sun, comfortably sitting in Quinn's car. The blonde looked at the passenger's sit. So much had change in just one week.

"Me too... you think we'll be OK?"

"I think it's safe to say we will. Specially if we have more sunsets like this"

"If you don't mind, I'll take a picture"

"Go for it. I didn't know you liked that, photographs and things like that"

"Again, there's a lot you don't know about me", said while looking at the brunette. They both smiled and sat there quietly. Life was changing for them.

xxxxxxxxxx

Quinn took the pictures from the wall. Rachel hung them up there the first day she moved into the appartment.

"How did you get this one?" said while showing the one that the blonde had taken a few years ago.

"Your laptop. I stole it from there a few weeks before we moved here. Then I took the other one on my last day at Lima"

"And what about this one?", asked looking at a third picture. She couldn't recognize the location.

"I took it from the balcony in my room. I wanted to give you this three pictures a while ago. When we got here, I didn't want us to forget who we were, and who we are now. But you know... then I ran away." Quinn held the pictures.

"So that's what a sunset looks like from Rachel Berry's balcony"

"It's much better if you get to see the actual sunset. I'm not a really good photographer, like you"

"These are beautiful! Thanks Rach... this was a really nice surprise. I'll never forget about those memories, but I think that I'm a bit more interested in creating new ones, like looking at sunsets from your room", Rachel smiled.

"Me too, that's why I took that last one photo. So we could start new memories together. I'm sorry it took me a year to realize that"

"Rach... I'm way more interested in seeing what will happen now so we can put new pictures on your wall, next to the old ones". And then walked to Rachel placing the photos on the coffee table, "now this time, please, don't interrupt me", and started kissing Rachel, it was a soft kiss, she held the brunette who intermediately put her arms around Quinn's neck. The kiss heated up and they moved to the couch. It got intense.

"So here we go...", said Rachel when Quinn moved to her neck.

"Guess so..." whispered the blonde

"A leap begins", replied the brunette before desperately kissing Quinn back. They would deal with everything else later on. They would make time for sunsets and friends, and dinner and wine. Right now, they were more interested in making new memories, starting in Rachel's couch.

**THE END.**

**Please let me know what you think. I thought it'd be good to finish the story here... but definetely we'll be writing some other stories soon, it's been a good thing for me to do!Keep the creative juices flowing.  
**

**And I hope you liked the story, as you know this is my first one! So really, all the feedback it's been great. Thank you for reading! And watch Inception if you haven't done so yet.  
**


End file.
